Cleanliness and hygiene is a primary consideration in a bathroom, which requires special cleaners and detergents due to the nature of the bacteria. As is well known and understood in the art, a very common problem, and one of the chief causes of the unsanitary conditions found in the bathroom, particularly associated with men and boys, is the problem of splashing. The splashing causes problems of odor, soil and the like, in most cases behind the toilet seat and on the floor to the rear of the toilet and beneath the toilet tank. These problems can be further exaggerated in hospitals and other large facilities where many people use the bathrooms or where elderly or infirm individuals use the bathrooms.
Various attempts have been made to solve the problems of cleanliness and hygiene. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,133,062 for “Lifting apparatus for toilet seat” issued on 1979 Jan. 9 to Burley R. Fulbright, Jr., discloses a spring loaded lifting apparatus with a retractable splash shield connected to the toilet seat and the rim of the toilet bowl. The connection of the splash shield allows for frontal access to the bowl by a male while shielding the back and sides of the toilet bowl. The entire pivot mechanism for the toilet seat and cover is changed to the new spring-loaded system. This not only makes for a displeasing appearance, but the shielding means still leaves open the front half of the toilet bowl thus not completely preventing splashing.
According to U.S. Pat. No. 4,348,776 for “Collapsible splash shield for toilet” authored by Dale C. Sarjeant and published on 14 Sep. 1982, a collapsible splash guard is provided which is adapted to be mounted in a toilet, and which is constructed for movement between an extended operative position when the toilet seat is in a raised position and a collapsed storage position when the seat is in a lowered position. The splashguard comprises a plurality of segments assembled in nested relation with one another and normally arranged in a collapsed storage position within the bowl of the toilet when the seat of the toilet is in the lowered position. The innermost of the nested segments is connected to the toilet seat in such a manner that when the toilet seat is lifted to the raised position, the innermost segment is lifted upwardly from within the bowl and the nested segments are moved with respect to one another from a nested relationship into an extended overlapping relationship positioned above the toilet bowl and forming an enclosure shieldingly surrounding the back and side portions of the bowl.
Disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,276,925 for “Retractable urinal for toilet seat” authored by Frank Blaha and published on 11 Jan. 1994 is a urinating aid for use with a commode having a bowl and seat including a cover with a front end and a back end. The back end is pivotally connected to the seat. The cover includes a lower lid and an upper lid pivotally connected to the lower lid for movement between an open and a closed position. A collapsible shield is connected to the upper lid and the lower lid. A raising and lowering plate moves the shield between a lowered inoperative position and a raised operative position so that when the upper lid is closed, the shield is in the lowered inoperative position. When the upper lid is opened, the raising and lowering plate moves the shield between the lowered inoperative position and the raised operative position to provide a raised urinating aid.
According to U.S. Pat. No. 5,564,135 for “Toilet bowl splash guard” authored by Clifford D. Jones et al. and published on 15 Oct. 1996, a collapsible splashguard is provided that is relatively permanently secured to the lower surface of a toilet seat. The splashguard includes a base plate shaped and sized to substantially conform with the shape and size of the toilet bowl rim, a pleated, substantially U-shaped splash shield, and attachment members for attaching a first portion of the splash shield to the base plate. The splashguard also includes pivotal securing members for pivotally securing a second portion of the splash shield to the base plate and members for hingedly attaching the splashguard to the lower face of the toilet seat. The attachment members can either permanently or removable attach the first portion of the splashguard to the base plate. The splashguard can further include a flange which extends downwardly from an inner edge of the base plate such that the attachment members either permanently or removably attach the first portion of the splash shield to an inner face of the flange. The splashguard can further include a wall extending upwardly along an outer edge of the base plate. The toilet seat rests on the top surface of the upwardly extending wall when the seat is in a lowered position. The splashguard can further includes three pairs of elongate lift arm members. Hinges to the base plate secure the first pair of elongated members. Each of the second pair of elongated lift members is hingedly secured to one of the first pair of elongated members. Each of the third pair of elongated lift members is hingedly secured to one of the second pair of elongated members and is also hingedly secured to the lower face of the seat.
Known from U.S. Pat. No. 5,815,851 for “Collapsible urinal splash shield” authored by Reginald S. Perry and published on 6 Oct. 1998 is a urinating splash shield for use with conventional toilets, which includes a splash shield and radial attachment ring. The splash shield is flipped up for use and down for nonuse. The attachment ring enables the splash shield to seat within the toilet bowl mouth. The device isolates the toilet seat from the urine stream thereby negating any additional need to clean the toilet seat.
Disclosed in a U.S. Pat. No. 6,305,034 for “Extensible and retractable urine deflecting apparatus for use with a toilet” published on 23 Oct. 2001 and authored by Jose Miguel Perez Urrutia, is an extensible and retractable urine deflecting apparatus for use in combination with a toilet and toilet bowl. The apparatus comprises three distinct segments all contiguously connected. Preferably the 1st segment consists of a pair of flush mounted attach, connect, and support structures, but may be limited to one. Preferably the 2nd segment consists of a pair of extensible and retractable mechanical arms, but may be limited to one. The 3rd Segment consists of a urine deflecting device or any of various methods including but not limited to absorbent paper, cascading water, stream of air, or lightweight mini urinal device. The extensible and retractable urine deflecting apparatus readily converts any typical toilet into a fully functional urinal so that a user from a non sitting position may reliably deliver and deposit a stream of urine by first deflecting and then redirecting the urine into the intended inside portion of the toilet bowl in a sanitary fashion. The extensible and retractable urine deflecting apparatus provides a closer target of superior angle. The urinal mode easily converts back to toilet mode and both modes share the same drain.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,385,785 for “Urine shield removably attached to toilet seat” issued on 14 May 2002 to Carol S. Linden discloses a rectangular flexible shield that is placed into the toilet bowl shielding the back and sides of the bowl to prevent or reduce urine spills. The urine shield is removably attached to the raised toilet bowl seat by a generally unshaped hook.
A need exists for a simple-in-structure and easy in use and convenient toilet seat cover, which includes a collapsible splash shield.